foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Faction icons
In 2012, Greer Watson created a series of icons to represent the various factions within FORKNI-L fandom. Along the lines of the ForKni-L Affiliation Pins, most icons include a reworked version of the original faction symbol where one exists. Some factions for which there is no original symbol had one created. In addition, the design typically includes one or more images taken from screen captures and/or graphics taken off the web, and a logo with the name of the faction. All the icons are 100px x 100px in size. From 12 February to 22 October 2012, the icons were posted in batches to Greer's LiveJournal blog, with accompanying descriptions. After several requests, larger versions of many of the designs were also posted (periodically from 18 April on) so that people could see more of the detail. At the end of the project, the icons were put on a page on Greer's website. Rediscovered Factions New Factions Icon Descriptions When each icon was posted, it was accompanied by a description of the various components of the design (and, where it seemed needed, a discussion of the relevance to the faction). In some instances, there was also some background information on the faction itself. As the icons were posted in batches, their descriptions are scattered across numerous blog entries. * Academy: FK Faction icons VIII * AlmaDens: Faction icons XX * Ancients: Faction icons XXXI * Andreivichs: Faction icons XVIII * Archivist's Assistants: Faction icons XXXIII * Artful Dodgers: Faction icons XVIII * Brabantines: FK faction icons IX * Blue Knighties: Faction icons XVII * B.R.I.C.K.: Faction icons XXIX * Feliksities: Faction icons XVIII * CaddyWhackers: FK Faction icons VII * Celtic GlowWorms: FK faction icons XII * CERKPerks: FK faction icons XIII * CERKs: Faction icons XXXIX * Cohen-heads: Forever Knight faction icons * Confessors: Faction icons XXXI * Cousins: FK Faction icons VI * Cousins of the Knight: FK Faction icons VII, Wiki-linked essay & the Cousins of the Knight (revised version) * Crew: Faction icons XXIX * Cross-stitchers of the Knight: FK Faction icons VIII * Crusaders: Faction icons XXXVIII * Dark Hearts: FK faction icons XIII * Dark Knighties: FK faction icons XI * Dark NatPack: Faction icons XIX * Dark Nick and NatPack: Faction icons XIX * Dark Perks: FK faction icons V * Dark Trinity: FK faction icons XIII * Denied: Faction icons XXVIII * Die-Hards: FK faction icons IV * Disciples of Divia: Faction icons XXXIX * Diviants: FK faction icons VIII * DracPack: Faction icons XLIII * Early Birds: Faction icons XXXIII * Enforcements: Faction icons XV * Faithfuls: FK faction icons XII * Feliksities: Faction icons XVIII * Fleur-Boosters: Faction icons XIV * FK Pagans: Faction icons XXXIX * FoDs: FK faction icons IV * FoSiLs: Faction icons XXIX * Friends of Gillian: Faction icons XLIII * General's Secret Service: Faction icons XV * Gibsons: Faction icons XLIV * Graces: Faction icons XXI * Heartbreakers: FK faction icons XIII * History Buffs: Faction icons XVII * Immortal Beloveds: FK faction icons III: spreading it round * INCArnates: Faction icons XXII * Irish Charms: Faction icons XXXI * Jenny-Poos: Faction icons XXVIII * Knaughtie Knighties: Faction icons XXXVIII * Knighties: FK faction icons V * Knights de Soir: FK faction icons XI, Icon revision * Knights in Darkness: Faction icons XIV * Knights of the Cross: Faction icons XXIII * LabNatties: Faction icons XXVIII * LambKins: Faction icons XVII * Les Chevaliers de la Nuit: Faction icons XXXV * Les Miserables: Faction icons XXII * Les Pucelles: Faction icons XXXI * Light Cousins: FK faction icons VI * Lofties: Faction icons XXXIX * Lonely Hearts: Faction icons XXXV * Lurkers: Faction icons XXXIII * MacGregors: Faction icons XLIII * MadNatters: Faction icons XL * Mercenary Guild: Faction icons XLV * Mikies: Faction icons XV * Morgue Maniacs: Faction icons XL * Musketeers: Faction icons XXVIII * Myras: Faction icons XXI * Nanettes: Faction icons XXI * NatPackers: FK faction icons V * NatVampCamp: Faction icons XL * Nick and NatPackers: FK faction icons X * NickKnack CaddyWhacks: Faction icons XLI * Nick's Harem: Faction icons XXV * Nick's Knightstick Brigade: Faction icons XXV * Night Haven: Faction icons XXXIV * Night Shift: Faction icons XXXII * Nitpickers: Faction icons XXXVII * Not So Vestal Virgins: XXVI * Nothers: Faction icons XXXIII * Nunkies Anonymous: FK faction icons III: spreading it round * Nunkies Scouts: Faction icons XIV * Old Flames: Faction icons XLII * Oops! Faction: XXVI * Perkulators: FK faction icons III: spreading it round * Perryhounds: Faction icons XLI * Pinheads: Faction icons XXXVII * Pit of Condemned Bimbos Survivalists: Faction icons XXII * PotM: Faction icons XVIII * Quackers: Faction icons XLII * Rainbow Knights: Faction icons XV * Rat-Pack: FK faction icons XII * Rat Patrol: Faction icons XXXII * Ravenettes: Faction icons XVI * Raven's Cellar: Faction icons XXXII * Reese's Pieces: Forever Knight faction icons * Roman Goddesses: FK faction icons XIV * R.U.G.s: Faction icons XXIII * Scorpions: Forever Knight faction icons * Seducers: Faction icons XXXIII * See-Through Knighties: Faction icons XXV * Skeletonites: Faction icons XXXV * Sparklers: Faction icons XVII * Stonetree-ites: Icons: addenda and revisions * Sweet Alyssums: Faction icons XVII * T & V Pack Faction icons XXIII * Tequila Fiends: Faction icons XVII * Third Shift: Faction icons XXXVII * Thong Throng: Faction icons XXX * Tracy Sue's Wiffle-Bat-of-Doom Legion from Heck: Faction icons XLI * Triple Threat: Faction icons XXXI * Triumphants: Faction icons XLIV * Twilight Knighties: FK faction icons XI, Icon revision * Unattainables: Faction icons XXXVI * Unholy Alliance: Faction icons XXIX * Unholy Trinity: FK faction icons XIV * Unmentionables: XXVI * Unnamed Faction: FK faction icons IV * UnSerenes: Faction icons XXXI * UnSuiteds: Faction icons XVII * Urchins: Faction icons XXI * Vachonettas: Faction icons XXXVII * Vaqueros: FK faction icons VII * Valentines: FK faction icons II: Valentines for Valentines! * Vetterans: Faction icons XVII * Wallflowers: Faction icons XXXV * Wizards: Faction icons XXXI * Women Scorned: Faction icons XX * Woof Pack: Faction icons XIV Additional icons A small number of additional icons have since been created for minor factions. * Deniers - Faction icons XLV (1 September 2013) * Nevermores - Faction icons XLV (1 September 2013) External Links * Forever Knight Faction Icons - on Greer's website * LiveJournal "faction icons" tag - posts on Greer's blog (note: in reverse order by date) Category:Faction icons Category:Fan Art Category:Forever Knight Icons *